Unhappily Ever After
by Jajay924
Summary: Vieri had said he wanted a prettier bride. Ezio didn't know that meant his sister. What would have happened had Ezio's uncle not showed up. AU. Claudia/Vieri.


A/N: Just something that popped into my head while playing Assassin's Creed Two. I hope you guys like it! Please review.

This is what would have happened had Ezio's uncle not shown up when he did.

()()

Ezio watched Vieri with an intense hatred he never thought possible. The smug smile that painted his face enraged Ezio as he held his arms out in front of his mother and sister. "What do you want, Vieri?" He asked his voice laced with the hatred and disgust he felt.

"What do I want?" He laughed. "Let's see. A new Villa, two new steeds, a prettier bride, and your life." He said and the soldiers with him began to circle to the three of them. Ezio drew his blade and his eyes darted from soldier to soldier, waited for them to make the first move. The first man shot forward and he ducked around the blade before driving his own sword through the man's chest and out his back. The next man stepped forward and the past repeated itself.

The fifth soldier that came at him nicked his right soldier and he hissed in pain but bounced back, balancing on the balls of his feet. He shifted his weight, waiting for the attack. From behind he felt a searing hot pain in the center of his back and he cried out dropping to his knees. Three more soldiers began to converge on him and his eyes found his mother and sister who were struggling with the guards.

"Wait!" He heard just as the tip of a sword was placed on his neck. "I want this honor." Vieri said approaching Ezio, his blade drawn. "I've waited years to do this." He said and Ezio's eye's burned.

"Couldn't do it yourself though, could you." He said with a sneer and Vieri drew back his blade. "Please, spare my mother and sister." Ezio kept his eyes locked on Vieri's as he waited for the final blow. Vieri's arm was coming around, the blade almost at Ezio's neck when a small figure slammed into him, arms wrapping around his neck. Vieri was barely moved but he blinked repeatedly in surprise, his sword still raised above his head.

"Don't kill my brother I beg of you!" Claudia cried and looked up at Vieri, her eyes crying silent tears. "Please! You have already taken away my other brothers and my father. Please! Show mercy on us." She cried and Ezio watched the scene from the ground, four soldiers holding him in place. Vieri looked shocked to say the least and looked down at Claudia a moment before his eyes found Ezio's. For an absurd moment he looked like he was going to ask Ezio's help on how to handle the situation, but Vieri never spoke.

"Release me, woman. Your brother has showed me great insult in the past. He will pay for it now." He said to Claudia, lowering his sword arm and, surprisingly gentle, attempted to push Claudia off of him. Claudia held tight, though, wrapping her arms even tighter around Vieri, squeezing herself against him.

If he was preoccupied with her, he wasn't killing her brother.

He swallowed thickly when he felt her small, soft body against him and let his eyes flicker down to her cleavage, now crushed against his chest. He then looked up toward the sky, millions of thoughts running through his mind. He looked around at the blank faces of his soldiers who patiently awaited his next order.

"Please, spare us, Vieri." She murmured against his neck. The velvety feel of her soft lips against his skin almost caused his eyes to roll back and the way his name sounded on her lips nearly brought him to breaking point.

"I have nothing to gain from sparing you." He said his voice remarkably calm considering what was happening within his body.

"You have to want something we can give to you." She said, looking up at him with tears welling up in her eyes. His sword was now resting at his side, and he used it to lean on for a moment as he regained his composure. He let a small smile cover his face and he brought the back of his hand up and gently grazed his knuckles over her cheek. Horror flashed in her eyes and she shook her head the best she could, but her head barely moved.

"Not that." She whispered. She was innocent, never once touched by a man, but she was not entirely naïve. Ducio had constantly tried to bed her. It was a constant battle defending her honor while she had been with him. She knew what men wanted. She was only twelve when she had snuck out of her bed one night, and listened to Ezio and Federico talk about what they had done with some of the town's girls.

"It's the only thing I will accept." He said lowing his head closer to hers and grabbed her chin so they looked eye to eye.

"No, you bastard! Kill me! Kill me, but you better not fucking touch my sister!" Ezio yelled struggling to get to his feet but Vieri's guards over powered him. Vieri looked over at Ezio with heated eyes.

"It is not your decision to make, Auditore. How selfish you are. Your sister offers her body to me to save your life and you would rather all three of you be killed." He shook his head and looked back to Claudia, his eyes now holding a different, but just as strong, intensity. "And what is your decision, my little flower?" He asked. She looked over at Ezio, and back at her mother, tears seeping from her eyes.

"No, Claudia. Don't." Ezio said and Claudia shook her head.

"I am sorry Ezio. I have lost my father and two brothers. I won't lose my mother and the only brother I have left, as well." She slowly lowered her arms from Vieri's neck and he sheathed his sword. He held himself high, triumph surging through him and he felt three feet taller. "I will do what you ask of me." She said, looking down at Vieri's boots in shame.

"No Claudia, don't!" Ezio cried. "You're too good for this! You're too good for him. To be his whore? You deserve a husband, a good, loving husband, please, reconsider!" He cried, struggling to break free.

"Bring him to the prison. I will decide what will become of him later." Vieri said.

"And the other woman?" A guard asked and Vieri crossed his arms.

"Bring them both to our Villa in Florence. Treat them with the upmost respect." He said and motioned for his horse to be brought to him. Claudia had her arms wrapped around herself and she cried, barely listening to what was going on around her. "I don't want them touched." He said. "Especially her." He pointed at Claudia as he swung onto his horse. "I need to speak with my father. You two, with me." He said and galloped away toward Florence with the greatest speed.

Claudia was lead to a small village with her mother where a carriage was waiting for them. Neither spoke to the other. Claudia's mother looked out the window silently as Claudia cried quietly. They arrived in Florence close to sunrise, a few hours later and were brought to the Pazzi house. They were lead inside and brought to separate rooms. Claudia was placed in an opulent bedroom with numerous paintings on the wall and a grand bed on the far wall. The room was filled with warm colors and she felt her eyes grow heavy. She went to the bed and laid her head down on the pillows. She wanted to cry more than anything but all her tears were used up. Slowly her eyes grew heavier, and the next time she blinked, she was already fast asleep.

()()

"What do you mean they are not dead?" Francesco asked from his desk.

"The women are on their way here and Ezio is in the prison." Vieri said struggling to look his father in the eye.

"And why did you not finish them off!" He asked slamming a fist on the desk.

"I did not see the point-"

"You did not see the point! Ezio will stop at nothing to kill us! What would you do if me and your sister were murdered huh? You would pursue them until you died would you not!" He shook his head, stood and began pacing. "Even if you did not see the point, did not see that his death is imperative to the survival of our family, you have wanted him dead longer than I can remember, and so why now, do you spare him?" He asked, looking over at his son. Vieri's face heated and he struggled to find his words.

"I made a…hmm, deal, with him." He blinked. "His, uh, his sister, actually." His father stared at him a long moment with a blank face.

"There are many women in Italia, many women in Florence. You do, before you think." He snapped and crossed his arms, and slowly stroked his beard. "This might work to our advantage however." He said and Vieri felt his spirits rise slightly.

"I can keep her then." Vieri asked and Francesco waved his hand.

"You may. But only because it can help us. Do not think that if I wanted to I would not have them all executed immediately. You were a fool tonight."

"Si, Padre." He said looking at his feet.

"Tomorrow, I will have a herald tell the people about the tragic tale of Ezio Auditore; how he went insane after the death of his family and needs to be locked up for his own and everyone else's safety. How his mother and sister were left out on the street and we, out of the goodness of our hearts took them into our home. You will marry Claudia. We will make the announcement in a month's time when enough time has passed that people will think you two genuinely fell in love. We will inherit their entire estate before the state collects it." Fire danced in Francesco's eyes and Vieri nodded, slowly backing out of the study.

"Si, Padre. As you wish." He said. "But what about Christiana?"

"I will write to her father in the morning and see to it that the betrothal is broken. Now, go into town and talk to our banker. I want to know how much Ezio was set to inherit had things happened naturally." Francesco said and Vieri opened his mouth to protest.

"But, father-"

"You can fuck your whore afterward." He said and Vieri nodded.

"Si, padre." He said and left the study.

()()

It was nearly ten o'clock at night when Vieri was able to return to the house, and close to midnight when he was able to retire from his father's office and to his bedroom. As he climbed the stairs his whole body itched with anticipation. He stood outside his bedroom door a few moments to collect himself, shoving his excitement deep inside of him, and he opened the door.

Claudia was sitting on the bed, her face in her hands when he entered. She looked up at him, her eyes red and swollen, as he closed the door behind him. He reached up a hand and removed his hat from his head and placed it on his wardrobe. He slowly pulled off his clubs and untied his cloak, placing them both gently to the side. When he was done he approached her, stopping right in front of her.

Her whole body trembled. She knew he was standing in front of her. She could feel his presence, but she could not bring herself to look up. She was about to give her body to a man that meant nothing to her, and she meant nothing to him. A man that was partly responsible for the death and imprisonment of her family.

She started when he felt a finger under her chin and she looked up at him. His hand went to cup her cheek and she tried to ignore the soothing feeling his warm skin gave off. His thumb ran over her lips gently and he felt them quiver.

"Don't cry." He murmured. "I shan't hurt you." She nodded and gave him her hands when he reached for them. He helped her to her feet and reached up and removed her hair net. Her hair fell loose, save the hair still held up in clips, and Vieri ran a hand through it. His other palm gently held Claudia's face. He moved his face toward her and gently brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back a fraction of an inch, a small smile on his face. "Have you kissed before, Claudia?"

"Yes." She said softly and his face hardened. That was neither the answer he expected nor wanted.

"Who?"

"Duccio. He was courting me for some time before…" She bit her lip.

"Before what?" He asked.

"Before he was unfaithful." She said in a hollow voice and he felt better. So, she no longer had feelings for this slime ball, and it was unlikely they had done anymore than kiss.

"And what else did you let him do to you?" He asked against her ear, placing a kiss to her skin.

"Nothing!" She gasped and he smiled into her hair.

"And these kisses. What were they like?" He asked and pulled back to look at her.

"I don't know." She frowned.

"Show me." He said and she blushed. Moving closer to him, she stepped up on her tip toes and placed a tight, closed mouth kiss to his lips. "That is all?" He asked and she nodded.

"Is there another way to kiss?" She asked with genuine curiosity and he smiled and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped and before she could react his mouth was on hers. His lips were parted and he used his tongue to prod at her mouth. She moaned in surprise as he plundered her mouth. He kissed her with such ferocity she thought he was going to devour her whole. Finally, he pulled back for air, both their chests heaving. "Wow." She said and looked up at him in awe, her cheeks a light pink. "I have never been kissed like that."

His eyes moved down to her chest and he placed his palm over her right breast and squeezed gently. She tried to pull away but he held her tight and caught her eye. "We had a deal." He said and she saw his sword plunge into Ezio's heart. She shook her head to clear her mind and took a deep breath.

"Ok." His hand moved to the other breast and moved down to her waist.

"You are wearing too much clothing." He said and reached around her, his fingers working skillfully on the laces. She braced herself with her hands on his shoulders as he untied her dress. When he was done he had her step out of it, leaving her in her corset and underclothes. He became impatient and quickly set to work on that, not stopping until she was in only her chemise.

He put his hand on her waist, feeling the soft warmth underneath him and groaned softly. He was straining painfully against his hose. He could see the pink tips of her breasts through the fabric and he gently lowered her down onto the bed. He placed his hands on her thighs and slowly pushed the fabric up, revealing more of her smooth, creamy skin to him. More than once he forgot to breath and would suddenly take in sharp breaths.

When the white fabric was over her hips his eyes zeroed in on the dark curls, un-aware of the silent tears squeezing out of her closed eyes. He lifted the fabric over her head and looked over the naked body beneath him. Her body glowed from the fire light and for a few long minutes all he could do was lay there and admire her body.

"Vieri?" The sound of his name coming from her lips was heavenly.

"hmm?" He asked lowering his head to run his cheek over the smooth skin of her stomach.

"When you are through with me, will you find me a husband? I don't want to grow old a maid." She said her voice scratchy. "No one will want me after this." He felt the hair stand up at the back of his neck at the prospect of another man touching her but he looked up into her eyes.

"I will make sure you marry." He said. He just didn't add that it would be he she would marry. She seemed a little more relieved and he crawled up so his head hovered over hers. He placed his lips back to her, his hand finding a bare breast. His fingers teased, tweaked and tugged on her nipples and he relished each small, squeak and moan that escaped her mouth.

He pulled back, throwing his doublet and under shirt over his head. Claudia looked over the strong muscular torso. She had never seen a naked man before and she would be lying if she said she was not slightly intrigued. He straddled her now and reached for one of her hands, gently dragging her fingers over his hot skin. Her only creamy complexion contrasted beautifully against his dark tan skin.

He stopped when her hand reached the start of his hose and he released her hand when he felt her pull back. He removed the rest of his clothing and quickly positioned himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt." He said and she nodded. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she screwed her eyes shut. "Look at me." He said and she opened her eyes. "I have never had a virgin before. I want to see your face when I make you mine." He said thickly. She was such an attractive women, he would have had trouble controlling himself. The added bonus that he had Ezio Auditore's sister, naked and underneath him, in his bedroom while he rotted away in jail was all the better.

He pushed inside of her with a slow, steady thrust and watched her eyes widened and pain flash inside of them. She bit her lip at the discomfort but her eyes never left his. He waited a few moments before pulling his hips back. "Are you ready, my darling?" He asked and she nodded, tears falling from the side of the eyes. He kissed them away and began moving his hips at a steadier pace. She writhed underneath him at the new sensations and he felt power surge through his body. He began t thrust harder and faster and she panted as she looked up at him.

"Say my name." He said and he pumped his hips.

"Vieri." She breathed and he positioned himself so he could go deeper inside of her.

"Again." He said.

"Vieri."

"Again." He said louder as his thrusts increased and he pounded into her soft core.

"Vieri!" She cried as a climax ripped through her. He gave her no time to try to understand what was happening to her body as he kept thrusting his hips. One of the hands he was using to support himself came to her breast and he squeezed, not with the same gentleness as before, but with a rough, burning desire. He pinched a nipple causing a cry to tear from her throat. He took her hand form her breast and moved to her hips, moving her with him as he thrust.

"God, yes, Claudia." He said and she felt herself approaching her peak again. She let it consume her and she forgot where she was and who she was with. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he thrust as hard as he could. She felt a searing pain in her pelvis but it was over shadowed by the amount of pleasure coursing through her. Just as she peaked for the second time, Vieri cried out and climaxed inside of her.

He stayed buried inside of her a long time afterward, trying to catch his breath. His body was coated with sweat and he felt light headed as the euphoria faded away. He pulled out of her, blood, semen and sweat covering his limp penis. He rolled on his back and looked up at the ceiling, their pants the only sound that filled the room. He smiled lazily up at the ceiling and brushed his long, sweaty black hair away from his face.

"That was most pleasurable." He said as Claudia came down from her high. Her heaving breaths turned into sobs as she realized what she had done and she rolled away from him, attempting to flee the bed. She reached for her chemise that was discarded on the floor but his arm wrapped around her naked waist and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his body around hers and held her to him as she wept. He placed a soft kiss to the side of her face and stroked her cheek. "Am I that terrible?" He asked and she wept all the harder.

"Y-you killed my family. I'm ruined. You've ruined me." She cried and he said nothing. He kept his body wrapped around her small, soft figure and stroked her forehead until he heard her sobs subside and her breathing became slow and even. He lowered his lips to hers in one last kiss and sighed. He could only hope this was not the beginning of a long and unhappy marriage.

Please Review!


End file.
